


On The Track

by Damien_Kova



Category: Mario Kart (Video Games)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: One of Rosalina’s favorite and most pleasurable things was getting on the racetrack, especially during a grand prix.





	On The Track

It was far from the first time that Rosalina had dawned her racing bodysuit and climbed onto the standard motorcycle before the start of one of the infamous Mario Kart Grand Prix, but it was also far from the first time she had signed up for a race just for her own pleasure and not even for the gold trophy. Everyone who attended these races knew that Rosalina loved driving as fast as she possibly could on a bike, naturally learning how to take turns and drift around corners sharper at taking turns than most, but no one knew the reason behind that love. No one other than her, anyway.   
  
As she straddled her motorcycle at the very back of the racers, in twelfth place, revving her engine and causing the machine to rumble underneath her body, everything in her body shuddered right along with it. The blonde woman bit her lip as she watched Lakitu hover in the sky at the starting line, quietly groaning in bliss as the bike vibrated under her and the light changed to green. Almost immediately seven out of the twelve racers all sped past the starting line, Rosaline being one of them as she watched five other’s fall behind, Peach and Daisy being two of them.   
  
A soft moan left the blonde racer as she leaned down on her bike, turning the corner as inertia pressed her slightly tighter against the machine she was on, pressing her barely clothed cunt down tighter against the vibrating seat. Rosalina kept her eyes on the road before her, however, not caring about her victory, but not wanting to get injured just because she was getting off on the vibration of the motorcycle against her crotch. Luckily for her pleasure, there was a jump coming up around the corner, making her giddy inside. The more a single race track had, the more the Space Princess took them, even if it meant slowing down and giving up her position to someone else.   
  
However, she didn’t have to give her seventh place up this time as she drifted around the corner, passing Luigi just before the jump happened, cheering with an overwhelming sense of excitement as she flew into the air. The moment the glider sprung forth from the back of her bike was one of the best moments in her life, just because the momentum shift from the glider catching air and causing the bike to shift dug the seat tighter between her legs and caused her to feel the vibrations of the engine even more intensely than before she started the race. A loud and proud moan that was easily covered up by the sound of wind blowing past left Rosalina’s lips as she closed her eyes and pressed tighter against the set of her motorcycle, not noticing that a few other racers were looking right at her as she closed her eyes and approached the end of the gliding section. Which was fortunately, the woman’s favorite part of a race.

 

As her front wheel touched the ground, and the glider retracted back into the bike she was on, a loud and pleasured gasp left Rosalina’s lips as she bounced on her bike a few times as everything settled onto the ground. A wide smile spread across her lips as she drifted around the next corner, leaning close to the ground like any good racer and gently grinding her slick folds against the seat of her bike. The blonde princess would’ve screamed in pleasure if she didn’t want to keep her secret hidden, even though she was passing by fourth and fifth place, stealing their positions with a blissful look on her face and a lustful glare in her eyes.

 

Luckily for her, with the cheer of the crowd around the starting line as the racers finished their first lap, the loud moan that left her lips was easily covered up and no one was the wiser as she was swiftly approaching her orgasm. Her eyes started to roll into the back of her head as the overwhelming consistent and intense pleasure started to take its toll on her body, her seat slick and her cunt spasming in a sense of pleasure and ecstasy that the racer knew all too well. Rosalina was more than happy to give in, though, as she drifted just a bit too hard around the turn and almost careened right into the wall. The princess barely managed to catch herself as she avoided colliding with the barrier just by leaning away from it, keeping her away from the wall as she started to grind against the seat, giving herself even more pleasure than the first lap.

 

The second lap was, unfortunately, much the same as the first, even if she somehow managed to drift just ahead of third place and keep herself in front just enough to see Bowser in second and Mario in first, the typical rivalry that never stopped. She still didn’t care about her placement, far too focus on the pleasure she was receiving from the race as she rounded the second to last corner of the track she was on, biting her lip just barely fast enough to muffle the moan that left her as she crossed the finish line in third place, her orgasm finally hitting as she brought the bike to a stop just behind Mario and Bowser both, the soft and muffle whines and pleasured whimpers that left her barely attracting the pair’s attention as he body shook and shuddered when a thought that made her extremely happy crossed her mind. This was only the first of four races, where she was going to be on her bike the entire time.   
  
This bliss and secret excitement she felt was the reason she became a racer in the first place, and she couldn’t have been happier with her choice, especially as she was able to sit on the bite and wait for the remaining racers to cross the line as she while basking in the afterglow of her climax.


End file.
